


Pillow Talk

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: Au Dump [3]
Category: Lavalantula, Star Trek, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blatant abuse of lavalantula description, Ezra's a Vulcan, M/M, and the ship's CMO, written at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversations in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

"You have pretty shaggy hair for a Vulcan." Luke's sleepy voice murmured in lieu of a good morning.

"I observed that my crewmates appeared more at ease in my presence when my hair more closely resembled a human style. As the crew of this ship consists of primarily humans, it was logical to accommodate them." Ezra's voice was quiet in the dark of their shared quarters, the morning cycle not yet started.

Luke smiled dreamily, nosing Ezra's neck. Ezra allowed it, having long since given up attempting to deny Luke anything.

"Mmm you're warm." Luke ghosted his lips over Ezra's cheek, inwardly smiling at the resulting shiver. Ezra's hand rested comfortably at his back, holding him close. Luke lazily kissed his chin, snuggling further into him.

"I'm really happy this morning. Here with you, it's perfect. Can we stay here forever?"

"May I ask why you are particularly pleased this morning? And how does my presence affect it? Wishing to stay immobile for eternity is illogi-" He seemed to realize his error at the look Luke gave him.

"I apologize, Luke. The complexity of emotion often escapes my comprehension. And humans are... particularly emotional. Can I earn your forgiveness?" His eyes seem to twinkle.

"Talk to me. I love your voice."

"Very well, if that is what you would like." Luke nodded into his clavicle, taking in his grassy scent and warm skin. "Engineer Tarkona came in for painkillers again last night, I believe his... nocturnal activities with Lieutenant Sanshi are causing spinal discomfort and fatigue. Additionally, I recently discovered a new species of arachnid on our last away mission, it's a fascinating creature. It lives in superheated environments such as volcanoes and thermal vents and reproduces parasitically. It crawls into its victims mouth and anchors itself into their lungs, laying it's eggs in the soft tissue. It's eggs hatch in a matter of hours, a marvel in of itself. The thousands of young that hatch then swarm and devour the parent and surge from the victims mouth, causing severe burns and a violent death as well as-"

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." Luke yawned into his throat. Ezra's brows furrowed, he looked disturbed.

"While it is a fascinating find, I fail to see how you could possibly find sexual interest in such a creature. The implication rather unnerves me, Luke, as it implies a tendency toward formicophilia and calls your attraction to me into question. The... lavalantula, as Lieutenant Sanshi called it, is a macabre example of the cruelty of nature, the raw brutality of evolution. It is a perfect predator, able to survive and reproduce regardless of any attempts to curb it's growth and spread. It is a species that bears watching, in the event it ever leaves the planet."

"I ever tell you how hot it is when you get passionate about something?"

"I assume you are referring to my physical appearance, and not my body's temperature."

"You're are so unbelievably cute." Luke grinned. A light green flush tinged Ezra's face, Luke couldn't resist pressing his forehead affectionately against Ezra's, grinning as the blush deepened. Ezra never seemed to get used to how much Luke _loved_ touching him.

"I find your appearance to be pleasing as well. Greatly so."

"I love you too." Luke sighed, dreading having to leave the warm bed and warmer T'hy'la. He pressed a kiss to Ezra's green-tipped ear, hands lingering on Ezra's arm before finally leaving the warmth of their bed before he could decide he didn't _need_ his job.

If he noticed how Ezra subtly pressed his face to Luke's still-warm pillow, he didn't say anything.


End file.
